Pick Me Up
by madeleine68
Summary: Pre-ep for "Scorched Earth". Olivia picks Alex up from the airport and they talk. A/O, obviously. Please review!


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to Dick Wolf.**

**So in honour of the amazing premiere last night and the lovely Stephanie March gracing my screen for a whole 43 minutes, I have written a pre-ep oneshot for "Scorched Earth". Enjoy!**

Olivia couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips when she saw Alex walk through the doorway at LaGuardia airport. The smile felt odd on Olivia's face, as if she hadn't used the muscles in awhile and they weren't used to pulling that way anymore. But God, she had missed Alex, and the first sight of her girlfriend as Alex stepped up to the luggage carousel calmed her mind and soothed her soul. Her love was home, and everything would be okay now. Losing Elliot and not having anyone to turn to had been unbearable, but Alex was here now, and she would make it okay.

Though her eyelids were drooping slightly and her hair was a bit mussed, Alex was just as beautiful as ever, and that first sight of her brought moisture to Olivia's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she gave Alex a small wave and saw her girlfriend's face break into a radiant smile. The exhaustion that Olivia knew she was feeling after such a long flight, the tiredness Olivia could see in her body, seemed to evaporate. Olivia grinned. She hadn't seen Alex in over a year, and she'd been counting the days leading up to this one ever since Alex had told her she would be returning. Now, she couldn't wait to have her girlfriend in her arms again.

Alex grabbed her suitcase off the carousel and slung her bag over her shoulder, and half-ran toward Olivia. Those short few steps seemed to take an eternity, and when Alex finally reached her, they just stood awkwardly for a moment. "You look like hell," Alex said with her signature smirk.

Olivia pulled Alex into a tight hug, holding her as close as she could. "Always the charmer."

Alex laughed. "You got me."

Olivia pressed a kiss to the crown of Alex's head. "Welcome back, love."

Alex pulled back and smiled at Olivia. "Ready to go home?"

Olivia had been waiting to hear those words for over a year. "Of course." She grabbed Alex's suitcase and held up a hand to mute Alex's immediate protest. "It's fine. I got it."

Alex rolled her eyes, but those baby blues sparkled, revealing her appreciation for Olivia's chivalry. She leaned over to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "Thanks, Liv."

Olivia smiled as they started toward the car. "How was your flight?"

"Long."

"Courtesy cocktails?"

"Don't even compare to the ones you make me."

"Tonight," Olivia promised, loving Alex's light chuckle at her words. Alex's presence seemed to heal everything. For the first time in months, Olivia felt that her heart might be okay.

"How's Elliot?"

Olivia sighed as she opened the trunk of her car to put away Alex's suitcase. "He's taking it pretty badly. Doesn't really want to talk to me." Olivia bit her lip and admitted her worst fear to Alex. "Alex, I don't think he's coming back."

Alex was silent for a moment. "Liv, did you really expect him to?"

Olivia sighed and held open the car door for Alex. She figured the question was rhetorical and didn't answer.

Alex sat down in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. "Maybe I'll give him a call, see if he wants to get a drink sometime."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Who are you and what have you done with Alex Cabot?"

Alex sighed. "I know what this is doing to you, Liv, and I don't like it."

"Don't give him a hard time, Alex. He's been through a lot."

"I know, and I won't. But he's hurting you."

"Alex. Remember what you told me when I shot Plummer?"

Alex allowed herself a small smile. It had been ten years ago, but she remembered like it had been yesterday. It had been the first night she'd spent with Olivia.

"You said to take it easy."

"I said that to _you_."

"Don't blame Elliot, Alex. It's not his fault."

"I know it isn't, but honestly, Liv, you haven't been taking care of yourself. You look like you haven't slept in months."

Olivia smiled slightly. "That's why you're back to take care of me."

Alex smiled back. "Oh, you know I will. Three square meals a day, eight hours of sleep every night, no exceptions. I will stand over you if I have to, Liv."

"Yes, ma'am."

Alex reached over to give Olivia's hand a squeeze. "I really missed you, you know."

"I really missed you too." They sat for a moment, happy to be together again, before Olivia said, "How was Africa?"

Alex sighed. "Emotionally draining. I heard hundreds of women tell me their stories, their heartbreaking, heartbreaking stories, and it never really seemed like I was doing enough for them." She smiled ruefully. "Now I know how you feel."

Olivia brought Alex's hand to her lips and kissed it. "So there's some well-deserved relaxation for you, too."

"No. I'm back on Monday."

"To SVU?"

"Yes."

"So soon?"

"Why not? Don't you all miss me?"

"Of course we do. It's just . . . without Elliot, the squad feels so incomplete. But I think maybe having you back will help, a bit. Just like old times."

"Almost."

"Almost like old times."

Alex smiled. "Sounds good."

"Having you back sounds really good. We all missed you, Alex."

"Because of my competence as an attorney, or my competence at . . . other things?"

Olivia chuckled. "Both."

"Would you like a . . . demonstration . . . tonight?"

Olivia grinned. "That sounds like the perfect pick-me-up."

Alex adopted a mock-stern expression. "But after that, you are going right to bed and staying there for at least eight hours."

"You, too, of course."

Alex smiled. "Of course."

"Then I look forward to it."

**Review if you enjoyed this oneshot!**


End file.
